Serendipity B&B
by Maho
Summary: Duo Maxwell lives in a small town where nothing much happens...ever. Then while he is interviewing for a new job at the B&B he owns, a man walks in who might just be able to spice up his life. Maybe Serendipity is more than just a word...[Pairings]2x1 4x3


**Pairings: **2x no one yet. (Poor baby is all alone...) 4x3x4 DxR And everyone is friends with everyone else. Cept Wufei. He's not a people person...  
**  
Disclaimer:** One day I will take over the world and then I will own this. As of right now I'm just a sad fan girl with only her hopes and dreams.  
**  
Warning:** Yaoi! boyxboy, ect... And a sad and pathetic attempt at something even resembling humor. AU. Duo POV  
  
Hello Minna! This is my all new fic, obviously. I'm sorry for making Relena nice in this but she wouldn't fit in to the story right if I made her an annoying, Heero obsessed, stalking, whiny, Queen of Pink. Plus she's not as bad when she's a lesbian and could care less about the fact that Heero's ass looks good in spandex... Okay I can't think of anything else, except I _do _ need a beta reader. For this fic and my other one Three Wishes' along with my _other_ other one that isn't posted so if anyone would want to help me, My e-mail is DemiGoddessMaho@aol.com Well that's it for my ramblings, here is...  
  
_Serendipity B&B  
_  
Duo! Your late. Dorothy turned to glare at me. For some reason though it didn't come off as intimidating as she probably wanted. Either the five years we had known each other had finally caught up and I was immune or it was the eyebrows. They just weren't as scary as they had been once. Oh how the mighty have fallen.  
  
I am Duo Maxwell. I'm 25 and I live in a small town which resides in the middle of nowhere. Well not exactly _nowhere_ per say, but close. I mean there are signs on the road warning for moose and ice. On the same sign. You have to be pretty much no where to get icy moose warnings. Okay maybe I'm just cynical but hey, its cold. I live in a small town near the mountains. Its pretty, if your visiting. If you happen to be one of the, what, 800, people who live here the mountains just become something that blocks the sun certain hours of the day.   
  
But we do get a lot of tourists here. Which brings me to why Dorothy was attempting to glare at me. I, along with Dorothy and Dorothy's girlfriend, Relena, own this quaint little Bed and breakfast at the bottom of one of these sun blocking mountains. We went in to business together three years ago for some reason. Can't remember and I'm sure that if I could I would regret it. Anyway, today was the beginning of the tourist season and we had eight people coming. I was supposed to be here an hour ago. Since I don't live here, unlike my business partners.  
  
This place has thirteen available guest rooms, five staff rooms, and one room occupied by someone who was a guest a year ago but never moved out. I will now mention Quatre. He came for a stay last year, met our main cook, Trowa, and never left. As long as he pays we don't mind and we like him. Hell, if he didn't pay we probably wouldn't notice and we'd still like him. But my lack of accounting skills are not under review right now so that doesn't matter. Next we have Wufei. He mainly works the front desk but has on occasion, worked in the kitchen, cooking. People are advised to start dieting on those days. Hilde and Sally are our maids. They do fairly well. There have been times when a guest claims that they start too early. Once or ten times we've been told that one of the maids came in at five in the morning and asked if the customer could roll over so the maid could change the sheets. But that's overlookable. So that leaves an extra staff bedroom that I usually use when I am too tired or lazy to go home. That tends to happen quite frequently. Yep, that's us. At the Serendipity B&B.   
  
But back to the glaring thing. Geez Doro! I was tired!  
  
I'll give you an excuse to sleep after I knock you out! She raised her fist in a threatening manner.  
  
I made a face.  
  
C'mon guys. Be civil. Relena said as she walked down the steps carrying a pile of bed sheets.  
  
What's going on? Quatre poked his head out of the door that lead to the dining room with a cup of what I assumed, was tea.  
  
Just Duo and Dorothy. Relena walked past us. She was heading for the laundry room.  
  
Quatre turned and went back into the dining room.  
  
Suddenly I felt very childish standing there with my fingers pulling at the sides of my face and sticking my tongue out.   
  
Dorothy took a deep breath. It looked like she was mouthing the numbers one through ten, counting slowly back from ten. Then she lowered her fist, but kept glaring at me. If I didn't know better I'd say she was angry about something.   
  
Duo, not _only_ does tourist season start today but you _also_ have to interview for the activities coordinator.  
  
Were getting an activities coordinator'?  
  
Dorothy's eye began to twitch slightly. Yes, Duo, we are. It was _your_ idea!  
  
Funny, I don't remember this. How many people?  
  
  
  
Well alrighty. I walked away humming to myself.  
  
I made my way upstairs and to the room that I used for my own personal space on those days when I just needed to be alone, well at least that's what I told everyone.  
............   
  
Eight misplaced angry phone calls, six guests, and three hours later, I had gone through three of the four applicants for the activities coordinator' position. And let me tell you, none of them qualified as mentally stable.   
  
The first one, the only female applicant, was slightly bipolar. I use the term bipolar loosely with that one. She was dressed like a new age pirate, black bodice and capris. Long hair that rivaled my own and shocking green eyes. But what you _really_ noticed about this girl was the sword tied to her waist. It didn't give one a very warm fuzzy feeling, especially with the lack of sanity she was showing. The second guy was actually normal _looking._ I stress the _looking'_ part. Khakis blue shirt, clean shaven, blond, and darn right cute. I did get his name, Justin. But as I said he was normal _looking_. After every sentence out of the guys mouth he would blink rapidly a few time, laugh, and say I like pointy things'. Yeah, that was a direct quote. And the whole time he was eyeing the pens on my desk rather fondly. It scared me. Ah but the last guy toped them both. He had his hair up in spikes of multiple colors and was wearing something I'm sure was out of an S&M catalog. Not only that but he kept tapping on my desk to the song in his head while occasionally singing the lyrics and calling me Dude'. I mean c'mon, do I look like a Dude' to you?! I thought not. The next guy should be here any moment. Hopefully he wouldn't be so bad  
  
A soft knock at the door brought me back to now. Come in.  
  
The door opened to reveal a guy around nineteen. Prussian blue eyes, messy chocolate brown hair, tan, and had the body of a god. I'm not shitting you, this guy was drop dead gorgeous. It took all of my will power not to drool or shout; you've got the job! Just take me now!'. Hmmm that would have turned out, for a lack of a better word, interesting.  
  
Uh, I'm Heero Yuy. I was told to speak to a Mr. Maxwell about a job?  
  
Oh what a sexy voice. I'm Duo Maxwell, sit down. He pulled out the chair opposite me and sat down. Why do you want this job?   
  
I need the money to pay off my college tuition for next year. Best reason yet. Did I mention that the girl who I interviewed said she wanted to work here because, and I quote, It's all part of my plan to take over the world and make the birds King!!!'. Told ya she wasn't sane, and you didn't believe me.  
  
Okay, do you have any prior experience?  
  
He sighed. Not really, but I do know what's fun if that helps.  
  
I just smiled. Why was I even asking him anything, I mean considering that he's the last interview and everyone else was nuts, He's a shoe in.  
  
I just have a few more questions. Do you plan to take over the world using birds, have an odd liking to anything pointy, or have the desire to call me   
  
Heero gave me a s strange look, not that I could blame him, and shook his head no'. Well that's it.  
  
You've got the job. I stood up and offered him my hand. He stood also and shook my hand. I'll get Relena to cover for me while I show you around and then you can unpack.  
  
I left Heero in the office while I went to find Relena. And I did. She and Dorothy were in an out of the way corner, doing something I'd rather not think about.   
  
  
  
They pulled apart and gave me identical looks of satisfaction. Again, I'd rather not think about it...  
  
Yes Duo? Relena asked and flashed an innocent smile.  
  
I need you to cover for me while I show the new guy around.  
  
Dorothy raised a forked eyebrow. Cover for what? You don't _do_ anything. You just sit there and make money off of the rest of us.  
  
Not _do_ anything? Not _DO_ anything?! I sputtered. Wait, I know that I do something... oh yeah, I DO ALL THE PAPERWORK! How could they not think I did anything? I paid the bills, did the accounting, and any other boring job. I am so under appreciated.  
  
I still don't see what I would be covering for... Relena added.   
  
Are you going to give this to me or not?  
  
Fine, fine. Relena and I walked back to the office where Heero was sitting just as I left him.  
  
Wow, he's a cutie. Relena whispered before we were in earshot of the boy.  
  
Yeah, if you like that type.  
  
Well if you don't want him, I'm sure I can think of a few people who will. She lowered her voice as we were getting closer.  
  
I turned to her and glared. I don't think the Heero wants you to set him up.  
  
Oh so now you two are on a first name basis. She walked past me and into the office before I could say anything in responce.  
  
Hello, I'm Relena Peacecraft-Catalonia[1], I and my wife own this place along with Mr. Maxwell here. Relena said in the voice she used when seriously sucking up, and extended a hand to Heero.  
  
Heero shook it and gave her a mildly friendly smile. Heero Yuy. He said no more and no less.   
  
Relena's grin almost faltered for a second at Heero's stoic attitude but it remained in place. Well, I hope you like working here.  
  
So do I. Gee how friendly...  
  
C'mon Heero, lets get you aquatinted with this place. He stood and we both walked out the door.  
  
**********************  
  
[1] Heh... their married. Can you guess what state they live in?  
  
Maho: ::looks thoughtful:: Well I stopped it there because I wasn't sure if I should continue or not. Is this fic a good idea or a lost cause?  
Karuya: baka...  
Maho: friendly little shit ain't ya?  
Karuya: shut up  
Kit: don't fight you two  
Kat: Fight, Fight!! I want to see some bloodshed!!  
Maho: ::sweat drop:: ...um... anyway, please review and tell me whether or not to continue this, it would be greatly appreciated ^_^


End file.
